


Light Years

by orphan_account



Series: Ocean verse [16]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Ocean verse, Quantum verse, Rescue Missions, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the knowledge of what she must do and sufficient desperation to do it, Hope takes the greatest risk, all for the possibility of reuniting with her mother. Travelling to the mysterious quantum realm, she has only her determination and wits to rely upon.





	

Standing in the middle of the lab, her eyes firmly shut, Hope let the silence wash over her. Preparing to delve into a potential suicide mission, she was ready for whatever would happen. She’d spoken to most of her closet friends and family, preparing them for the possibility that she might fail in a number of ways.

She’d informed all but those who she felt would not only try to talk her out of it but would seek to prevent her even trying. Hope knew it was going to be difficult to forgive, even if she was successful. But she needed it this way.

Lowering her helmet, Hope opened her eyes and took a final look around herself. She then straightened up and cleared her thoughts. Her change in stature was immediate, yet as she then felt her body continuing to reduce, tension set in. Gritting her jaw firmly only to relinquish the hold a moment later. Her surroundings became a blur as she continued to vanish. 

Soon submerged in darkness, Hope kept her eyes wide open, unwilling to risk a wrong step. Even as the bleak environment closed in around her, a void she remained intent to follow through. Flickers of light began to shine through the black veil. Gradually the light became all consuming, yet Hope found herself paralyzed, unable to move, she continued to drift. Her limbs refused to follow her mind’s instructions, she could only watch as she fell further, her form shrinking continually. All around her the shades remained undimmed.


End file.
